This invention relates to a moisture absorbent protective means for feet and more particularly to a removable and washable moisture absorbent insole to be worn inside the wearer's regular socks.
An increased danger of infection as well as foot discomfort results from the accumulation of perspiration in socks and in other foot coverings particularly in the case of a bed ridden patient or ambulatory patients. Although certain moisture absorbing means have been proposed including socks themselves, these means have not experienced wide usage due to their expense and general unavailability when needed.
The present invention provides an inexpensive and shaped moisture absorbent insole formed of a foam rubber or plastic or similar moisture absorbing material. A particular advantage of the insole is that it may be formed of a washable material and may be readily removed, cleaned, and dried for reuse. In the case where certain other inexpensive materials are used, it is disposable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved moisture absorbing footwear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive and easily used moisture absorbent sock arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a moisture absorbent insole which is easily removed, washed, and cleaned for reuse.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.